


In The Alleyways Of Hell

by WriterNG



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Major Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNG/pseuds/WriterNG
Summary: Hell is an unusual place, humans turn into demons whether their sins were minor or major when they died, exterminators rained down from the heavens each year to kill them off to their second death, and it's still not clear whether they are able to have a second chance to go to heaven and redeem themselves or stay here for all eternity and continue the life of sin.Well this story is not about that. This certain story is about the daily lives of its ditizens, we won't tell the stories of all of them of course...... Just a pair or two.  Let's start with these two then, a demon with a TV head that has been asleep or a state of coma on the backs of its Alleyways and a child-sized hare demon running away from one of the executioners going towards the Alleyways. Even though this was the day of its daily purge, it was also the day when these two were fated to meet each other.In hell, it may be all fun ands games but, as always, just beware that the clock is always ticking...You will never know when you were to faced your second, final death.





	In The Alleyways Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers, this is sort of my first fanfiction for a while in 4 years and hahaha my first fanfiction was a mess with undertale and I regretted so bad but I love the ideas I had for those stories, its basically a love and hate relationship with my own works.
> 
> Anyways what you are entering is a hazbin hotel(Maybe helluva Boss too) fanfiction that would be about my three OCs aka Original Character aka You know that already 
> 
> Even though its a hazbin hotel/ helluva boss fanfic, the Hazbin and Helluva Crew will barely be featured, I'm putting it as the perspective of my characters. 
> 
> And if you wonder why I put MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH even though nobody you seen haven't died yet, its an off character death, as I said 3 OCS but you only see 2.
> 
> So I guess if you want to continue reading, enjoy the challenge of not getting cringe(and have a fun drinking game whether I did something really bad or repeat the same word) but if you are uninterested - Why are you here reading my garbage? You know where to put it, Yes it's on trash bins on the Alleyways with me covered with trashed content.
> 
> That's all folks.
> 
> (I surely don't own hazbin and helluva, only the OC's)

**??? POV**

I woke up and saw nothing but complete darkness, I thought I was dead but I'm not-

At least that I what I assumed, I surely died since what I felt earlier was pain from the impact, the heat from those burns, numbing of my body and mind, feeling oddly cold and last thing I saw was the starry night sky that was surrounded by smokes from the fire that came out of my car, unlike this pitch black room that seemed to surround me wherever I go but at least I know that I wasn't in near danger.

Then I felt someone behind me and I turned around and saw figure appear out nowhere and greeting me with a deep bow, I can't make out on what they look like since its was too dark but what I can make out on is their grinning sly smile that seemingly reminding me of the cat I used to read as a child, from what I remembered is that it was called The Cheshire Cat. They were done bowing at me and began to speak, weirdly enough I can't tell whether they are a male or a female even by their voice.

**"Greetings and welcome to hell you poor lost sheep. You seemed to strayed so far from your dear shepherd and now you will have face the consequences of your actions or should I say sins. '** _ **He'** _ **may have saved you from your sins but you refused to accept** _**'him'** _ **or** _**'his'** _ **sacrifice and now...You are stuck here with me"** The "Being" said with a sly grin...Wait, I'm in hell??? Well I guess that make sense since I was a bad person to begin with but I just hoped that my sacrifice would at least make me not ended up here even if I had known that I would be here. I guess that wasn't enough, how sadly disappointing.

I ask who were they since it was a logical approach then choose scream out of my mind. **"Huh, you want to know who I am? Well why would I tell you anything, you are just a lowly sinner."** They laughed both maliciously and bitterly as if they were amused and pitying me with my question, I felt annoyed that I didn't get my answer right away but I got the feeling that I shouldn't cross them. **"Let's just say I'm a messenger, a messenger working for either God, Satan, or even Death themselves but it would be obvious by now who is my master is, You are in hell after all. So as the messenger, I will be the one to explain on what is going to happened to you and where you will end up at but unfortunately today is your unlucky day since I can't be here top long since I will be having am important meeting so I guess I can't answer any of your questions, you understand right after all you were a business man like me but the difference I took my job seriously while you - you were different."** They took a deep breath and began to explain. 

**"You are going in the process of demonization and after that you will end up at the fiery pits of hell, that what you assumed on earth and yes it was once a fiery pit but now things have change** **and what I mean by that it used to kill of the sinners even without turning them into demons but in the present, we let the executioners do the job instead while the sinners kill each other anytime they want to. So since executioners from heaven kill you guys off each new year. the king of** **Hell has built cities to contain the demons and its sinners so you will end up would be a city called Pentagram City but there are a bunch more to visited. If you were wondering why we kill you guys off each new year, it because the amount of sinners are overpopulating hell and don't ask me why, maybe it because you are sinning a lot on earth and maybe you just survive this long on hell but when you arrive there you will see heaven up there, always mocking you that you will never have a second chance to go up there even if you are died in hell, its your punishment to live in hell never die until you are in the grasp of your second death."** As they were finished with their speech, I have so much questions with my mind right now but knew that 'the messenger can't answer any of them since as they said earlier, no time. 

**"That's all I can tell you about with this little time I have, sorry that I can't tell you more info or answering your questions you have in mind** **but I guess now I will to take my leave, don't want my Master to wait this long. "** They turned there backs on me and as the 'messenger' was about to leave, they looked back with a grin and began to speak again **"Here's an advice for you lost sheep that you should hear about, if you ever want to survive long as possible it's best to avoid others or even killing your way to survive, which ever suits your interest and always never come out at the end of the year"** ****They disappeared similarly how the Cheshire Cat usually disappears, from the body, to the head, and to their mouth even though I can't see that well and what I wasn't sure what I saw is that their famous grin had become a frown from the last second and I can tell they are really gone.

When they disappeared I felt my entire body burning with hellish heat, I guess that what they meant by demonization but on that moment I fell on my knees and screamed in agony. I don't care on how long I was screaming or what did I looked like as a demon, I just wanted it to end. Time pass and suddenly the pain has disappeared but I can still feel it on my skin, I don't know what I become and how much time has passed but I saw what I assumed where the messenger was standing was replaced by a Television that I knew was from my time but what I also saw saw that It has a wide creepy grin and red circles surrounding it.

The room that what used to be pitch black has expanded and surrounded me was buildings with its nooks and crannies, and the sky. I thought for a second back on earth and thought of everything while I was drunk and collapse but the difference is that everywhere was all kind of shade of red and other colors, and the sky was red to but I see what I presumed a moon or a sun with star?? But as the messenger said, I saw a white orb or planet far away and I instantly knew that was heaven and felt regrets and grief rising inside me, look around the sidewalk and saw a mirror so I carried the television that arrived with me and went towards it and began to look at myself.

What I saw on the mirror was obviously me but then again something seems off at the same time. I was still wearing the business suit that I died with but then I saw my brunette colored hair and satin white skin still having the blood stains from the crash but what I just realized the blood stains is permanently a part of me and wouldn't come off, I saw saw there was a small red x on my forehead that was once where a glass shard was pierced from the crash and my neck seemed to have four metal pieces sticking against my neck. "What the Hell is happening?", I questioned to myself, speaking for the first time since I arrived in hell. I saw two power cords hanging around my back, so I turned around and saw that was also a part of me and I think it serves as my tail. I was continue to look at myself and I felt that there was a hole and a hatch under the Television that u was holding, I was curious so I sat down and began to inspect it.

What I noticed with the TV is that its the almost the same sized and width of my head, I look at the hole and saw that the insides was empty, absolutely no circuits or wires and I opened the hatch and it was big enough for my head to fit in. I have to feeling to put it on my head, so I looked around to see if anyone was watching and there was no one so I put it on my head. I know its a dumb idea to put a TV on my head but oddly enough I got used to its weight and feel that neck is absolutely not breaking to half so I guess its alright. I closed the hatch that was surrounded my neck and the hole helped me from not cutting my neck, I saw complete darkness earlier but now I can able to the surroundings, I went up to the mirror again and saw one main eye at the center while four small eyes surround it and a big X seemed to be illuminating with red light. I guess this is enough, I thought even though I'm weirded out on what I have become but I will get used to it in time. I took a deep sighed and went out of the alleyway to look for some help even thought the messenger advice me to avoid others, its just I don't know where I should be or do.

II arrived to the main streets and saw another demon I presumed is a demon like me, I can't tell what he is but he has ears of a dog and body and face of a cat, and a tail of a fox. He wore a suit but an older version and I saw he was using cigarette and smoking. I approach him anyways and held out my hand said, "Hello there good sir, I'm a bit lost and just died or arrived here recently, either of the two. Can you tell me where should I go or where should I be, by the way my name is Thomas Bryan. How about you?"

He stared and started Laughed, was he laughing at me and as I gotten a closer look at him, he wore a suit I presumed from the 17th century from France and wore a hard with two cards attached to it, one with a clock at the front while at the back was a X. He stop laughing and took my hand and gave it a good shook "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I can tell you are new here since sinners here don't usually use there true name in hell." He said, "I guess people don't like others to know them when they use to be alive, Its usually dangerous to ask other demons for help since they can rob you or kill you at the spot but there are a demon or two that would help you just like me, I know I seem dangerous but I don't have any weapons on me, so you can trust me."

I can tell he isn't lying since I'm a professional Lier myself but I can tell he isn't telling everything but I just accept his help anyways, 

"I'm pleased you willing to help and thank you for telling me this info."

"Glad I could help, and By the way what should I call you besides by your true name Tom?"

"I guess maybe, T...B?"

"WAIT T.B.?!? AS IN TUBERCULOSIS?!?! DID YOU DIE FROM THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE NAMING YOURSELF THAT, HAHAHAHA"

"Ay, its my initials as in Thomas Bryan!!! And I having doubts on asking you for help."

"Haha, okay I stop but are you sure you using that? You will become a laughingstock of pentagram city if you used that."

"I'm sure, but I haven't ask you for your name and I bet yours wouldn't be better then mine."

He look at me and gave me a sly grin, "Since you already told me your true me and I guess I can tell you mine," He stood in front of me and gave me I presumed a butlers bow "My True name is Charles Muller but people in hell called me Charles Mauler, The founder of an assassination corp. called _**"** Mort intemporelle"_ and the right hand man of Overlord Esme, the time demon. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance T.B."

As he done introducing himself again I heard whisper at the back of my mind and hear the messenger telling "Welcome _to pentagram city, lost sheep or should I also called you wolf in sheep_ _clothing."_

**Author's Note:**

> Short Continuation:  
> T.B.:...  
> Charles: *Proud of his speech and can't wait for T.B. to be amazed or maybe also scared*  
> T.B: Um Charles, What do you mean assassination corp.? Why a right hand man, is there a left hand man too? What's an Overlord? Who's Esme and how is she the Demon of Time, Does she able to change time or control time? I'm Very Confused...  
> Charles:*Goes to a corner and cries* T-T  
> T.B: ??? :D
> 
> Up there is what I have in my mind...
> 
> Thank you for making your way here, hopefully for you it was not cringy or boring for your taste.
> 
> And OOF too much OC's and I'm sure that I confused you all with my sentences and grammar, your welcome
> 
> I still new here but maybe you can like kudos for me... I don't know, do whatever you want


End file.
